Meeting us
by andiie12
Summary: after a fatal wound Gwen and Gideon are forced to escape to a random point in the past; what they didnt expect was to meet themselves
1. Chapter 1

okguys you know the drill, kerstin gier owns this, I am just having a little fun with her characters

-Andiie

...x...o...x...o...

Gwen Pov

All I could feel was pain, I could see Gideons worried face hovering over me telling me to stay calm, that the philosophers stone was slowly healing me; but the thing was we had no time, we needed to escape to any point in the past within or outside our own time stream and we needed to do it fast.

It had been exactly 5 years since we had defeated the count. 5 years of our inmortal lives; 5 years we thought we where safe, now however we werent so sure. Gideon found a letter, a letter that he believed someone or maybe even whitman himself had sent to the past once they knew the count was about to be defeated.

"Gideon, we need to go _now_." I said, my voice strained by the pain, he looked conflicted but once he saw the look on my face he knew there was no turning back; nodding he grabbed the cronograph and hid it where we knew no one would find it, then he grabbed my hand and we started concentrating, we where about to disappear when a shot rang through the air, distracting both me and Gideon and sending us hurling through time without a solid destination.


	2. Chapter 2

okguys you know the drill, kerstin gier owns this, I am just having a little fun with her characters

-Andiie

A/N Future **Gwen** and **Gideon** will be bolded when their younger versions are in the room

Gwen POV

The first thing I felt was the cold hard floor underneath me, the second thing I felt was pain. I knew why the philosophers stone wasnt curing me, it was simple: the bullet was still in me. I didnt know when we were, the only thing I knew was that we where still in Dragon Hall, just somewhere in the past. I could see Gideon hovering over me, his face extremely pale as he stared at something behind me. It was only when he noticed my hand gripping his he snapped into motion picking me up and running out of Dragon Hall towards 's office. It wasn't until I heard the footsteps that I realized someone was following us, but before I could investigate further I blacked out.

The first thing I heard were the hushed whispers around the room and then I opened my eyes. It was still painfull after, dying God knows how many times, coming back was always painful, mainly because of the headache that followed coming back to life. As I looked around the room I noticed two things 1 we where definitely in the past but within our timelines and 2 Gideon was overthinking this _again_. "Gwen," he said holding me against him "I was so afraid, you were gone for so long I thought-" "Hey, its all right, you aren't getting rid of me-not for a long time."

He was about to say something when the door brust open he and we immediately sprung appart -it was part of our agreement, if we encountered one of us while travelling we couldn't tell them we where together, not if they were from before we defeated the count- and just in time because Falk, and younger versions of Charlotte, Gideon and me came in.

"Oh sh*t" **Gideon** said, he was staring at me -the younger me- I immediately knew when we where, this was the first time I came to the order, the first time I travelled and we where stuck here until God-knows-when.

"Care to explain what the hell is this! You shouldnt be able to be here at all." exclaimed Falk gesturing towards us. **Gideon** and I exchanged galances and a silent conversation started, from the corber of my eye I could see Charlottes and Gideons confused faces, and I understood why, at this point they where sure they could understand a silent conversation that involved Gideon in any point in time but seeing me and him I knew they couldnt understand a thing we were saying with just one look.

After a lot of silent argument -an art which according to Leslie we had perfected/ we turned around and I spoke "We were attacked and needed to escape somewhere safe, so we came to the past" "My child why would you do something so reckless, you should know better especially you Gideon, I am aware Gwen is new to this but you both must know that you are safe with the order, safer that you could be anywhere" As he said this Gideon scoffed and I could see the surprise written in his, Falks and Charlotte's faces, I ould also see that falk thought we where from a few weeks into the future, not years. "The day I trust the order is the day I die, I would never trust this- this sect with mine or Gwen's life, not in a million years" with that he sung the backpack with prophecies and archives from the count we had retrieved before we travelled(which is probably why we where attacked) he grabbed my hand interwining our fingers-obviously not caring if that revealed something- and pulled me into the hallway leaving a group of shocked people behind.

Once we where in the hallway he said "First we need to get you clean clothes and burn those, I don't think I can bear looking at that blood without blamming myself for not being faster, inmortality or not you could've died and it would've been my fault" "Gideon, you know this isn't your fault, this is all the count's fault, him and whomever let him out." I said looking at him, we went through this everytime one of us was fatally injured, Leslie called it the "blame game" and by this point it was always the same him or me blaming ourselves for not being fast enough and the other trying to tell that it wasn't like that. After a few moments of silence, Gideon spoke "I know,but we need to find out who helped the cpunt escape as soon as possible, I am no sure how much time we have, what I do know is that without these profecies he will need time to figure out what to do." I knew there was no way the count could follow us into the past, atleast not now he was too weak, but we needed to figure out who helped him escape and fast. He continued, smirking as he dailed his phone with his free hand and spoke "We need our own set of detectives, it's time my little brother visit's us and meet's Leslie."

 **A/N**

 **If you had already read this before it got deleted read it again, I deleted the previous version since half of the chapter was gone!**


	3. AN

HI GUYS SORRY THIS IS JUST AND A/N FIRST OF ALL I'D LIKE TO WISH Y'ALL HAPPY HOLIDAYS SECOND I NEED HELP TRANSLATING OUR DEAR MOVIE FROM FRENCH(OR FINDING A LINK WITH THE FULL MOVIE SO I CAN TRANSLATE IT MYSELF)

I'VE ALREADY FOUND SUBS HOWEVER THEY SEEM TO HAVE THE TIME WRONG SO CANT USE THEM AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX THEM NOR DO I HAVE THE TIME


	4. chapter 4

**Hides behind a chair* ...hey guys I'm back and with a sudden burst of inspiration...** **you know the drill.. kierstin gier owns this!** **Please comment any suggestions or thought!** **remember the people from tha future have their name in bold while the people from the presnt dont** **\--'xxxxxxzzzzzzzxc**

 **Gwen's** POV

I didn't want to go back to running and hiding like rats, it was something that in the past had only brought trouble and I didn't need to experience it again. As we ran out of the institute I could feel the different guards trying to follow us, but we were to.good at this,too good at running away, blending in and dodging their "trained" gaze, even after years of defeating the count, Gideon and I still knew not to trust them and perhaps we would never do again.

As we passed on a couple of buildings I realised that we needed a place to hide-and we needed it fast. A few streets later we found ourselves in one of the order's secret archives. "You know we need to go back.." I whispered, "They might not be trust worthy but they have the prophecies, not only the ones we possess but also the ones that were destroyed before we could take them." I took a deep breath as I continued "You know that the only way to defeat him in this game is to know what he wants and rightnow,without the missing prophecies we aren't getting anywhere." Gideon started pacing around the room, he knew I was right, I could see it in his face but he also knew the risks of going back and how the odds weren't exactly in our favour.

"If we go back -and that's a very big if- how do we make them trust us? As far as they know this is impossible, Gwen... they might be our only chance,but they will still tell the count the second they get the chance.. and that's even without taking mr.Whitmam into account."

We needed a plan and fast, by now the past me should've already travelled and if something changed... well if something changed the slight bump I was sporting under my loose short might disapear...

 **Thanks guys! please review!!**


End file.
